Friends? Yeah right
by Sysse
Summary: AU. Hey, I'm Deidara. I'm 17 years old and have mouths in my palms. To bring up my grayish blue eyes, I use a little bit of eyeliner. You can call me a freak. Or that's what peoples in my school calls me. Everyone expect one. My crush Sasori... A Sasodei yaoi, may go up in rating...
1. Intro

Hey, I'm Deidara. I'm 17 years old and have mouths in my palms. My long, blonde hair reaches up to the mid way of my back, but I usually put it up to a simple half ponytail. To bring up my grayish blue eyes, I use a little bit of eyeliner. You can call me a freak. Or that's what peoples in my school calls me. Everyone expect one. My crush Sasori. Sasori and I have been friends for a long time, and yeah, he is my best, and only, friend. Sasori has lovely red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is slightly shorter than I am, but that's only a god thing, right?

"Brat, Brat? Are you okay?" Haha, how funny. That's Sasori's nickname to me. Wait what?

"What is it Danna, un?" I asked, opening my eyes. Yeah, I call Sasori Danna, don't laugh at me. It was just a bet that I lost to him… But anyway, we were currently at the skate park, were all the popular students hanged out. I really don't get it how we are here. I'm not even near popular. Haha, when I think about it, I'm a freak, a nerd who shouldn't even say out loud the word popular.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Sasori said to me annoyed. What had I done now?

"Sorry." I said to him, giving an apology smile.

"*Sigh* Do you think I should go talk to him? He's right there." Sasori said. I looked at the direction Sasori pointed at, and indeed there he was. My crush's crush Hidan. Hidan had many fangirls (and surely boys too), but I think he is bi. His silver hair is combed back and he has often a button shirt open, so everyone can see his bare chest. He is one of the students that bully me the most, but that is something I hadn't told Sasori. And are not planning to.

"Brat?"

"Oh right, sure. Go talk to him." I said smiling. I smiled so I could hide my true feelings.

"Okay." Sasori said and took his skateboard, skating the way the sliverette was. Haha, another funny thing is that there aren't many students that actually skate here. Just few, including me and Sasori. I watched when Sasori talked to Hidan, both laughing and things. After about 10 minutes, Sasori skated back with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Did it go well, un?" I asked, smiling again.

"Yeah, it went. We're going to hang out tomorrow." Sasori said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, but shouldn't you have hanged out with me tomorrow, un?" I asked. We had agreed to hang out tomorrow. We had planned to go to movies and then I would go over to Sasori and play videogames or something.

"Uh, that's right. Do you mind if I go?" Sasori asked. He had totally forgotten me…

"Yeah, just go. But hey, I'm gonna go home now, bye." I said standing up and starting to skate away. To speak the truth, I do mind. And I mind a lot. I sighed as I stopped skating, lifting the board from the ground and starting to walk.

"I'm home!" I yell as I slip of my shoes and jacket. I walk over to my room, leaving my bag and gloves there before walking to kitchen. I wear gloves which hides my mouths, but they stop before my fingers, ya' know.

"How was school?" my mum asked as I sat down next to my little brother.

"The usual." I said, taking a bit of mashed potatoes and fish sticks (and never forget the salad). It was often like this, when I came home my whole family would be eating dinner. My family is as much as my mother Kushina, father Minato and my little brother Naruto. Naruto is two years younger than I am, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. My mom has long red hair and grey eyes while my dad is like Naruto. Although they did know about my hands, they didn't judge me and I'm happy about that.

"Deidara, can I come in?" I heard Naruto's voice behind my door. I stood up from my bed and went to open the door to him.

"What is it, un?" I asked, letting him walk in.

"Can I come with you and Sasori tomorrow to the movies?" Naruto asked, popping down on my bed.

"Ugh, we are not going. Sasori had something else, un. But hey, we two could go." I said, smiling to my little brother.

"Really?! Dei, you're the best." Naruto smiled and ran out of my room. Yeah, I'm the best…

**A/N**

**Should I continue to write this fic or not?**


	2. Friends?

"Danna, wait!" I yelled after Sasori. I hated school. Well, maybe hate is a bit too strong word; I highly disliked school, although I had pretty good grades.

"What is it Brat?" Sasori stopped his walking, waiting for me to catch up with him.

"Where are we gonna have lunch today, un?" I asked, smiling to him. He is just so cute.

"Uh… Didn't I tell you? I'm gonna have lunch with Hidan and his friends." Sasori said, avoiding my eye contact. Oh…

"Cool, can I come with you?"

"Well… Um…" **No, you can't. **I completed the sentence in my head while Sasori scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Okay, I'm gonna go eat my lunch outside if you miss me, un." I said, giving a large, fake smile before quickly leaving. I walked over to a big tree on the schoolyard before sitting down by its root and digging my lunch from my bag. Well, at least I hope Sasori enjoys their company. Maybe it was good to give him a little space…

"Sasori, I held a place to you, un." I said to Sasori when he walked in to our English class. Smiling, he walked towards me, but to my surprise, he continued walking over to Hidan who sat in the back row. Totally ignoring me.

"…" I turned my eyes to my hands (,which were on the desk). Sighing I laid my head on my hands, closing my eyes. Why did Sasori behave like that? He could have at least said something! Damn this was killing me…

"Shh… The movie is just about to start, un." I said to Naruto who was sitting next to me.

"Sorry. But hey, isn't that Sasori?" Naruto asked me, pointing at the incoming peoples. Oh shit, oh shit!

"Yeah, but like you see, he's with his other friends." I said, trying to make clear to Naruto not to say anything.

"But why—"

"Just shut up, un." I said, concentrating my eyes on the big, white board. I know I have to explain Naruto something after the movie ends, so I tried to make up something during the movie.

"So, what's going on with you and Sasori?" Naruto asked seriously. Definitely a tone that didn't fit him.

"Nothing." I said, although I knew my little brother isn't stupid. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk about it, un." I said, turning my eyes off from Naruto's blue ones. Kot kot, I'm a chicken. Too scared to talk to my own brother… Naruto didn't push for answers, but stayed quiet to my relief.

Next day in school was like hell. I didn't talk to Sasori. I wanted to, but he was the whole time with Hidan and his friends. Sucks to be me… The only class I and Sasori had together without Hidan was art, a subject we both loved. Well, maybe I could try to talk to him.

"Danna, what are you painting at, un?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing. Um… Would you mind taking another seat?" **I don't want anyone to see you with me, it ruins my popularity.** I finished Sasori's sentence again in my own head. Without saying anything, I stood up, grabbed my schoolbag and walked away from the art class. How could he do this to me? I was always there when he needed me; I gritted my teeth together as I walked to my locker. I took all my things before slamming the locker close and walking out of the school. I really needed to talk to Sasori, and I still do. Okay, today I would go to the skate ramps and look if he is there. Which he probably is, because Hidan is there about 24/7…

Shit, these skate ramps are full of students again. I look around while skating and at last I found my crush. Haha, it's pretty funny how I still kind of like him.

"…Are you really friends with that fucking freak?" I could hear Hidan ask Sasori. I stopped skating, lifted my board and just stood there, waiting to hear Sasori's answer.

"Umm… No, we're not friends." Sasori said. Ouch…

"What? Nice when you told me that too, un." I said, looking when Sasori turned his head towards me, his eyes wide from surprise. He was about to say something, but I gave him no time to answer before I started to skate away. I hate him. I fucking hate him! How could he? Of course we were friends, I know it. Why did he have to lie? Okay, maybe we're not friends anymore. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I dug it from my pocket before looking at the caller: _Sasori_. I was so not going to answer to him. Why would I? I pushed the red phone button, canceling the call. That bastard! I could feel my eyes fill up with tears, but I wouldn't let them flow. Not for him…

"I'm home, un." I yell after I get home, then I do the same as every day, go eat, and then I disappear into my room. Locking the door, I threw myself on my bed, closing my eyes. I don't know how long I had been looking at the ceiling, but my mum called me from behind the door.

"What is it?" I asked, still lying on the bed.

"Sasori is at the door. He wants to talk to you." My mum's soft voice said. Ugh… Why do he bother?

"Could you make an excuse why I can't talk to him right now? I'm not in the mood right now, un." I said, hoping Kushina would understand me.

"Okay." I heard her say and disappear. Soon, she came back, knocking on the door. I went over to unlock the door, letting my mother inside.

"Is everything okay?" she asked me, sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Well, ya' know Sasori was my friend?" She nodded.

"Yeah, well, he said we weren't friends, un." I said simply, leaning to my mum's shoulder. She put one hand around my shoulder, hugging me. Parents… They were definitely the best, if you ask me.

**A/N**

**So, the text made with this style is Deidara completing the sentences in his head...**


	3. I'm sorry

I didn't go to school the next day. Why should I have? I told my father that I felt sick and he was okay with that. I was woken up by my phone, someone was ringing me. Groaning I searched for my phone, and when I found it, I looked at the caller: _Sasori_ (again). I cancelled the call and closed my eyes, ready to go back to sleep. But unfortunately my phone didn't like the idée since it got a text message. Sighing, I reached back to my phone, reading the message:

_Brat, I'm sorry :( We need to talk._

It wasn't so hard to guess who had sent the message to me, or was it? I rubbed my eyes, sitting up in my bed before going downstairs to eat breakfast. It was already 10 o'clock, so the school had started two hours ago. Haha, weird that Sasori had noticed that I missed...

"Are you feeling better?" my mum asked.

"Yeah, I'm in my room if you need me, un." I said, taking a bowl of cereals before going back to my room. I put the bowl of cereals on my desk, sitting down and opening my computer. Logging in to my facebook, I started to go through the wall. Nothing, nothing, nothing new… Sighing I logged out and shut down my computer, only to be in time to my phone ringing. Not looking at the caller, I answered it.

"Yeah?" I said to the phone.

"_Brat? Thank God you answered me…."_ After hearing Sasori's voice, I ended the call right away. I know we should talk this through, but not yet. I wasn't ready.

"Dei honey! We are going shopping, want to come with us?" my mum peeked from the doorframe.

"What time is it, un?"

"16 o'clock, why?"

"I can't come. If someone from my class sees me, they can tell I wasn't sick, un." I explained to my mum. Half truth, if my family would get to know I'm bullied, well, let's just say it's better this way.

"Hmm, okay. We'll buy you something nice. Bye then." my mum said before going away with Naruto and my dad.

_Ring Ring!_

The doorbell rang. Did they come home already or did they forget something. I walked over to the door, opened it and looked at the red head before me. Definitely not my mom.

"Brat, can I come in?" Sasori asked. Oh my god, should I let him in or not?! I was so not ready for this!

"Umm, sure." I said, and let Sasori in. Fuck, fuck, fuckedy fuck!

"Soo… Why did you come here, un?" I asked Sasori. Yeah, yeah, I really am asking that like a stupid blonde I am.

"You didn't answer your phone." Sasori gave me his usual smirk. Damn him!

"And?"

"Look Brat, I'm sorry I said we weren't friends. Can you forgive me?" Did he really think I would forgive him that easy? He should know me much better.

"No."

"Brat… You're just jealous that I have more friends than you have, aren't you?" Sasori seemed to get angry. What? That wasn't the reason. How could he think something like that?

"What?! It's not that, un!" I yelled to Sasori.

"Yeah, then what is it? I'm sick of you, I can have other friends if I want to!" Sasori yelled back. Oh joy, that's the thing he should say so I would forgive him…

"Sasori… I think it's better you leave, un." I said, looking sadly at the floor.

"No! We are going to talk this through right here and now." Sasori tried to calm himself down.

"Let's go outside, then we can talk, un." I said and gestured Sasori to follow me outside.

"Do you remember when you were all alone? When nobody cared about you, un?" I said. Sasori nodded.

"Think about it." I said, smiling to him before leaving back inside. Closing the door, I sighed and headed to my own room. But before I could reach there, the doorbell rang again. I opened the door and got face to face with… Sasori.

"Did you forget something, un?" I asked, not letting him in this time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you." Sasori said smiling. Damn his smile was cute!

"Aaaand, because we didn't go few days ago to the movies, would you want to go see it tomorrow?" Sasori asked, playing with his hands like one girl from our school by the name Hinata.

"I watched it with Naruto." I said, thinking it was better to leave away the part that I knew he had seen it too.

"Oh… Well how about you come over to my house?" Sasori continued.

"I don't think it's a good idée, un."

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" he said, getting impatient.

"No, not at all. Of course I forgive you after ignoring me two fucking days, and yes, I didn't mind at all when you said we weren't friends to your fucking crush, un." I said sarcastly.

"Brat…"

"Of course I'm fucking mad at you! You were my best friend!" I yelled and slammed the door shut. Few tears ran down my face as I tried to ignore the knocks and shouts from the outside. After they stopped, I went back to my room, ready to fall asleep.

The next day I had to go to school. It was okay to me although I knew it was gonna bee rough. I walked in the halls all alone, until I bumped to Sasori. This caused Sasori to fall on top of Hidan who he was talking to.

"Sorry, un." I said, not looking at who I had bumped into.

"Was that freak bothering you?" Hidan asked Sasori. Before Sasori had time to answer, Hidan had already pushed me on the floor. I stood up and looked at Sasori, who looked back with wide eyes. Before turning away, I saw Hidan leaning in and kissing Sasori. On the lips. I turned slowly away before going away, not giving a single glance back.

Art class. Art class was the last two lections of my school day. I walked into the class room, my bangs hiding my face. I saw Sasori sitting in our normal place, so I went to sit as far from him as possible. When he saw me, he walked over to me and sat next to me.

"You shouldn't sit there, someone might see you with me, un." I said, my heart aching at every word that passed my lips.

"Was this the first time Hidan did that?" Sasori asked, looking at me.

"Are you two together?" I decided to ask, ignoring his question.

"Yes. Since the day in the skate park." Sasori said. Oh…

"Uhh… That was fast… I hope you're happy with him, Danna." I said, smiling a fake smile. I can't be mad at him, I just can't.


	4. Chapter 4

"Danna, wanna hang out today, un?" I asked. We had talked this through in art class, and were friends again. We were almost like before. We hanged out together, just don't as much as before and not in public places. We didn't talk as much as before and well, I blame Hidan. I don't like that guy at all. Sasori and Hidan had been dating now for two weeks, and that's one of the reasons why we don't hang out as much as before.

"Hmm… Okay, what do you wanna do?" Sasori asked, sketching on something.

"Could I come over to your place?"

"Yeah, I think it's okay. I'll wait you at the front porch." Sasori said and left.

"So how was your school day, un?" I asked, walking next to Sasori.

"It was okay, although Hidan tried to make out with me the whole time." Sasori chuckled. Okay… That was something I really didn't want to know.

"Right… Are you two going to the school dance together, un?" I asked.

"Yeah. With whom are you going?" Sasori asked as we arrived to his house.

"Hinata."

"You mean the shy girl? How did you get her with you?" Sasori asked, letting me in to his room.

"It looks like I have some fans among the girls, un. I had to say pretty much 'no's to them." I said, smirking as I laid down on Sasori's bed.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, it looks like some of them think I'm hot, un." I continued to smirk. Totally a lie, I had to ask Hinata with me, or else I would have probably gone alone.

"Whatever…"

After we had talked, played videogames and done other stuff, I went home. I was walking at the dark streets when suddenly something caught my eyes. I walked closer to the ally, looking at the two figures making out.

"What are you fucking staring at, freak?" one of them said, looking at me with his purple eyes. I couldn't unrecognize that voice… Hidan. But, but… Wasn't he with Sasori? Fucking cheater… Without any words, I walked away, leaving them alone.

Next day in school, I went straight to Sasori to tell what I had seen yesterday.

"Sasori, I saw Hidan cheating on you, un." I said as seriously as I could.

"Brat… Hidan would never cheat on me." Sasori said, and talking about the devil, Hidan came and wrapped his hands around Sasori.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hidan, kissed Sasori's neck. Disgusting!

"Nothing." Sasori said, giving me a death glare before disappearing, leaving me with Hidan.

"Leave Sasori alone." Hidan said, emotionlessly.

"You cheated on him, un." I said back, challenging his glare.

"Yeah, and guess what? It tasted so damn good ̴" Hidan purred in my ear before going after Sasori. That damn idiot! Bastard! Mother fucking cheater! And why… Why couldn't Sasori believe me?

_**-Hidan-**_

"Hey Sasori, I think you should ask your fucking freak friend to hang out with us today." I said, laughing in my head.

"Why? I thought you didn't like him?" Sasori said, looking at me. Yeah, I didn't like that fucktard, but little birds sung to me that he liked Sasori. Of course I'm not sure about it, but fuck, I just wanna tease him a little.

"Your friend is my fucking friend too." I said, wrapping my hands around my boyfriend's waist.

_**-Deidara-**_

"What? You want me to hang out with you, un?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Yeah, is it okay to you?" Sasori asked, Hidan's hands wrapped around him.

"Uuhh, yeah. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Duh, to the skate park." Hidan said, smirking at me.

So I was actually hanging out with one of the coolest guys in our school. All the girls were talking to me, asking to the school dance. Proudly I said that I already had a date. Losers…

"Are you new here?" one blue haired girl with amber eyes asked me. She was pretty.

"No, not really, un."

"I'm Konan." she introduced herself.

"Deidara."

"OMG, you're the one everyone calls freak, right?" she sat next to me.

"Yeah."

"Cool, do you really have mouths in your palms, or are they just rumors?" Konan asked smiling. Slowly, I took my gloves off and showed my mouths to her.

"Awesome! Do you actually skate?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said, and glanced over to look what Sasori and Hidan was doing. I had to make everything not to throw up at the sight. Hidan was pinning Sasori to the ground, kissing him and making hickeys. I turned my gaze away quickly, looking at the bluenette sitting next to me.

"Cool, you must meet my boyfriend. Wait a sec." Konan said and walked over to a ginger haired man with many piercings. After a while Konan came back with the man.

"Deidara, this is Pain. Pain, this is Deidara." Konan introduced with a smile. Pain offered his hand so I could shook it, and without thinking, I shook his hand. When our hands had merely touched, he dragged his hand away, and looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. I showed my hand to him, looking when his eyes widened and his mouth formed a smirk.

"So the rumor about you is true." he said, looking me in the eyes. Pain's eyes were absolutely beautiful. They were violet with black circles, without any pupil. I nodded to him. So there were rumors about me having few extra mouths, who cares?

"That's cool. With who are you here?" he asked. I glanced behind me, looking at the two boys making out.

"With those two?" I nodded.

"Uh… Hidan is a bitch." Konan said.

"So you guys aren't friends with him, un?" I asked.

"No, we are not popular." Pain said.

"Neither am I." I smirked.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Konan asked.

"I don't know, my friend is there, un." I said, nodding at Sasori and Hidan.

"Don't you feel yourself like the third wheel?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let me just tell them I'm off." I said and went over to Sasori who was currently sitting in Hidan's lap, Hidan's tongue in his mouth.

"Sasori." I said, trying to gain his attention.

"Sasori?" I said louder, not getting a response now either.

"I'm gonna go now, have fun, un." I said, although I knew he wouldn't hear me. I walked back to Pain and Konan gesturing them to follow me, while I lifted my skateboard from the ground. I'm off.


	5. School dance

I had to admit that Pain and Konan were pretty cool guys. Konan had told me that Pain's real name was Nagato, and I was still laughing at it.

"It's not THAT funny, ya' know…" Pain, *thihihi* no, Nagato said.

"Okay, okay." I chuckled, lifting my arms in a sign of surrender. I had only known the couple for a day, and now they were already hanging with me in the school.

"Brat!" I heard Sasori yell my -ah so lovely- nickname. I turned around to see Sasori coming towards me with Hidan on his heels.

"What is it Danna, un?" I asked when he had stopped in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday when you left?" Sasori asked. I looked over Sasori's shoulder to see Hidan smirking. Uhh, that smirk…

"I did. You just didn't notice me." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Oh… Hey, wanna hang out today?" Sasori asked, giving a smile.

"Nah, sorry. I already promised to hang out with Konan and Pain, un." I said.

"Who are Konan and Pain?"

"Those two. I met them yesterday, un." I said and pointed at the duo. I smiled to Sasori before going after my two new friends. So the week went on, and I have to admit that I didn't talk to Sasori much after I gained new friends. It's not that I wouldn't have wanted to, but Hidan seemed to hang out with Sasori the whole time. And honestly, I didn't want to be the third wheel _again_.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" So today is the school dance and I'm nervous as hell. I should pick Hinata up after an hour, but I have no idée how I'm gonna make it. I quickly pull on my black jeans and a blue dress shirt, leaving two highest buttons open to show a bit of my chest. Combing my hair to my signature half ponytail, I add eyeliner before taking my earphones around my neck and leaving the room. Before I had closed the door, I remembered to grab my phone and walk away.

"Oh Dei! You look gorgeous." my mum said, hugging me.

"Thanks, un." I patted her back.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked, breaking the hug.

"No, I'm fine." I said smiling. I took my black jacket, flipped on my shoes and exited my own house. The earphones in my ear, I start listening music as I walk towards my date's house. I had to check twice the mailbox to be sure Hinata lived in this huge mansion. The house looked like it would be made for, like, two families. Anyway, I walked over to the door, took my earphones off, and knocked. After waiting a few minutes, she came and opened the door. Wow, Hinata looked good. She had a black miniskirt that reached to her mid-tights and a grey sleeveless top. The only reason I had decided to take Hinata as my date was that I knew she liked my little brother.

"Soo… Hinata, do you wanna dance, un?" I asked as a slow song started. She nodded blushing, so I took her hand and leaded her to an empty place on the dance floor. I looked around and saw people dancing with their partners, including Sasori and Hidan. They both had their arms around each others' waist and Sasori was resting his head on Hidan's shoulder, eyes closed. I looked down at Hinata who had her arms wrapped around my neck and she was leaning at me too.

"Do you want anything to drink, un?" I asked Hinata after the song ended.

"Y-yes." she said. I nodded, smiling, to her before I left to get us something to drink.

"Hey, Brat. Are you having nice time with Hinata?" I heard Sasori ask. I turned around to see my red haired friend. Shit. He looked so _damn_ good! Sasori was wearing grey jeans and a white dress shirt with a red scorpion on his back.

"She's nice. What about you, un?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Umm… Hidan is so lovely." **"We danced, he held me close, we kissed and made out 333"** I finished Sasori's fanboy squeak in my head.

"I bet he is…" I said under my breath, images of Hidan cheating on Sasori in my head. Damn that little fuck-head!

"Well, anyway, I think I'm gonna go look where he went. It was nice talking to you." Sasori smiled and left. I looked at the leaving redhead before turning to pick up my and Hinata's drinks. Something else caught my eyes too, Sasori's wallet. I took the wallet to my back pocket, deciding to give it to him later. I went back to my date, only to find her with Naruto.

"Hey guys, un." I said, and gave Hinata one of the drinks and Naruto the other.

"I have to go do something, so Naruto, take care of my date, un." and with that, I was already heading to the direction I saw Sasori walk awhile ago.

_**-Hidan-**_

"Oh dear Jashin! Sakura, you're so _good_." I purred in the pinkette's ear as I continued to kiss her jaw line and neck, my hands roaming her fucking sides.

"Hi-Hidan…" she moaned as I bet down on her neck, sucking and licking on the hot flesh. Moving back to her lips, I moved my tongue into her mouth, wrapping my tongue around her. After my fucking breath started to come to an end, I pushed away from her, starting to nibble on her neck again. It felt so fucking good!

_**-Sasori-**_

I went to look after Hidan again, after my talk with the Brat. I walked around, until I finally saw Hidan's silver hair from one corner. I pushed my way to him, bumping into few students. When I finally made it up to him, I was shocked by what I saw. Hidan was making out with a pink haired bitch! I watched as Hidan turned his purple eyes to meet my brown ones.


	6. The old tree

**A/N**

**So, the white haired boy in this chapter is as old as Deidara and Sasori, so you know…**

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews I've gotten from you guys : D**

I wandered around in the school dance room, trying to find Sasori. Making my way through the students, I finally saw him. I walked closer to him, wanting to know why he didn't move or anything. As I got closer, I saw the whole scene in front of me. There was; Hidan looking straight into Sasori's eyes, a girl in his hands. I can only imagine what had happened. Sasori turned around, tears in his eyes. Our eyes met. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. I didn't have the power to move. I watched as Sasori made his way out of the room and then turned my gaze back at Hidan. He had started to make out with the girl again! That son of a bitch! I walked over to Hidan, well almost ran, and took a good hold of his shirt as I yanked him away from the bitch.

"You can hurt me as much as you want, but if you dear hurt Sasori again, I make you wish you were never born, un!" I hissed in his face, lifting my fist and with all my strength, punching him in the face. I let go of his shirt, pushing him down on the ground as I walk out of the room, trying to find Sasori, after all, I still had his wallet. Well, that was just an excuse. I really wanted to talk to him. When I didn't find him from the school, I walked over to his house. Yeah, maybe he went home… I would have gone home at least if someone would have done that to me.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

I rang the doorbell to Sasori's house. When somebody opened, I wasn't surprised to see Sasori's grandmother Chiyo.

"Well hello, Deidara. Long time no see." she smiled at me.

"Hey, Chiyo. Is Sasori home, un?" I asked, smiling back to her.

"No, he should be at the school dance and be night over at Hidan, if I remember correct."

"Oh… Okay, guess I'm gonna go look at him from there, un. Bye." I said, waiving to her before walking back to the direction of my school. I knew already that he wouldn't be there, so the only question was; Where was my best friend and my crush? I searched him near the school, trying to find him. After that, I went to search him from the skate park, but when I didn't find him, I sat down for awhile, thinking where he could be. When we were little, I remember we liked this one old tree outside of the city, and with the city I mean the Centrum. Maybe he had gone there… Sighing, I started to make my way away from the city lights, over to an old, big tree. I was pretty positive no one knew about our little hiding place.

"Danna!? Are you there, un?" I yell up in the branches, which are covered with leaves.

"Go away Brat…" I hear a mumble. Smirking, I walk closer to the tree, starting to climb it up. When I was at the same level with the redhead, I made myself comfortable. I was sitting across from Sasori, my legs by his sides. We were pretty close to each other, because, well, we sat in a tree. I smiled at my crush.

"*sigh* I don't need you here to tell me how you were right…" Sasori said and my smile fell.

"What? I wasn't gonna say that…" I smile again "… I just wanted to give you your wallet back, un." I said, digging the wallet from my pocket and handing it to the red haired boy. Sasori took the wallet from me and sighed again.

"We haven't been here together in a long time, un." I smile, looking at the sky through the leaves.

"Mmm…"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask him, moving a little bit closer.

"I thought he liked me… I should have believed you… I'm sorry." Sasori said looking down.

"Hey… You deserve someone so much better than him. For real's, he was an ass, un." I said trying to cheer my Danna up.

"I didn't even deserve him…"

"Danna, you have to move on and then you can shove him how much he lost when he let you go. I would be happy if I had someone like you, un." Oh shit! Did I just say that?! Well, maybe he doesn't think it like I do…

"Thanks Brat. Hey, do you think I could sleep over at your house tonight?" Sasori asked, giving a weak smile.

"Of course." I say, giving Sasori a hug, before jumping down from the tree, waiting for Sasori to come after me.

Oh, how I hate school. Did you know that already? Well, whatever. But anyway, I was currently walking the corridors with Sasori by my side. Sadly, just as a friend.

"Hey Honey." I could hear Hidan say as he walked over to us. He wrapped his arms around Sasori and kissed his forehead. Sasori, on the other hand, pushed Hidan away.

"Hidan… It's over." Sasori said, looking straight in Hidan's eyes with a glare that would make any kid see nightmares for a year! Sasori is great!

"But Hon—"

"You heard what he said." I cut him off, stepping closer to my crush.

"Shut up shithead! I'm trying to talk to Sasori, not you!" Hidan yells at me. When he turns his face towards me, I can see he has a black eye. Black eye made by me. Muahahahaa.

"Shut up yourself!" I say back to him. I see Hidan lift his fist, ready to hit me.

"How dare you hit a beautiful chick?" a white haired boy with red marks on his face said, making Hidan lower his fist. We all looked over Hidan's shoulder, looking at the new boy.

"Hey, I'm Jiraya." he introduced himself, taking my hand and kissing it softly, although it was covered with my gloves... Blushing I look over at Sasori who seemed to glare daggers at the boy.

"Are you new 'round here, un?" I ask, taking my hand from him, still blushing.

"Yeah, just got here, but thank God here is someone as lovely as you." Jiraya smirked, moving closer to me, totally ignoring Sasori's glare. This made me blush even more.

"Yeah, well thanks but, I'm a guy, un." I said smirking as his eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT!? SOMEONE AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU ARE A GUY!? Well, you're still kind of cute… But see you _guys_ later. Chao!" And he was off. As we all three watched him walk, we, or at least I, noticed him peek under girls skirts. What a pervert.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Danna, wanna come with me to the Starbucks after school, un?" I asked Sasori while art class. It was Friday and I had nothing to do after school.

"Mm… Coffee sounds good." Sasori smiled. So it was a yes.

Later that day we started our walk to the Starbucks. Oh, I could already taste the sweet liquid on my tongue. The way to the nearest Starbucks wasn't long and when we finally got there, we joined the long queue. It seems like Starbucks is a pretty popular place right after school. Talking about what ever came into my mind, we were soon the first ones in the line.

"What can I get you?" a man with blue skin asked. He had blue hair and he looked pretty much like a shark. He wore the uniform and had a name tag. _Kisame_, read there.

"Well, could I get one hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream, un." I ordered. I don't like coffee, it tastes like shit.

"And to you?" the shark-man asked Sasori.

"A vanilla coffee." Sasori said and took out his wallet as well as I took mine.

"I'll pay." Sasori smiled and gave the money to the Shark-man before I had time to argue.

"Well, here you are, enjoy." The Shark-man, by the name of Kisame, handed us our drinks. We walked over to an empty table and sat down, enjoying the hot drinks.

"What does your taste like, un?" I asked as I sipped my cacao.

"I swear it tastes better than yours." Sasori smirked.

"I don't believe you. Let me taste it." I demanded, although smiling. Hesitating for a moment, Sasori handed me his coffee. Haha, it looked like he was scared that I would drink it all. I looked at the light brown liquid in the cup, before tasting it. As the hot coffee hit my mouth, I took the cup of my lips and handed it back to Sasori. Mine was muuuuuch better…

"It tasted like shit, un. Mine is much better." I said smiling and taking fast a sip of my better drink.

"What? I don't believe you. Let me taste yours." Sasori said and took the cup of me. He sipped it before making a fake grimace and handing it back. So mine was better after all…

"Can I come over to your house after this?" Sasori asked, still sipping his coffee. I thought it for a second.

"Yeah, I think you can." I smiled. So, after we had drunk the hot drinks, we made our way to my house. On our way, we run into Hidan and few of his friends.

"Oh, hello honey." Hidan said smirking as he moved over to Sasori and hugged him. Sasori froze for a moment but then pushed his ex boyfriend away.

"I broke up with you already." Sasori said, taking a step closer to me.

"Oh, come on. I know you still want me." Hidan took a step closer too. Sasori backed up so much that he collided with me. His back was pressed against my chest as the smirking Hidan continued to come closer. Smirking, I put my hands around Sasori's waist, bringing him even closer if possible.

"Why would he want you when he has me, un?" I asked as I gave Sasori's head a little kiss. I hope he doesn't get mad about this… Sasori turned to look at me, but our eyes didn't meet, because I was too occupied with Hidan right now.

"What?! Are you two together? Oh dear Jashin!" Hidan looked at us wide eyed. I shifted my gaze to Sasori and smiled to him. Sasori seemed to catch the idée and turned back to Hidan.

"Yeah, he's much better than you." Sasori said, turning around and giving a fake kiss on my lips. Fake, because he really didn't touch, although I would have wanted to. But anyway, it really wasn't something we could do. Not when he didn't know I like him. I turned my focus back to Hidan, whose mouth hang open like a fish's.

"No, you can't. Why would that fuctard be better than I am? He's disgusting, he has extra mouths and just look at him!" Hidan said to Sasori. I sighed sadly, loosening my grip on Sasori.

"At least he loves me more than you did." Sasori said, holding my falling hands in place. Smirking, I broke the hug I had with Sasori (to my much displeasure…), took his hand and continued to walk towards my house.

After we had gotten away from Hidan and his friends, I let go of Sasori's hand (again much to my displeasure) and started to laugh. It was so hilarious! Hidan's face and his friends! When I stopped laughing, I could still hear Sasori chuckle.

"Was it really that funny?" he asked, smiling to me. Aww, he looked cute when he smiled…

"Yeah, you should have seen your face too, un." I smiled widely.

"Well, you did surprise me. But thanks anyway." Sasori said, and so we continued our walk (unfortunately without hands). When we finally arrived to my house, I opened the door and we both went inside.

"Hello, I'm home. And Sasori is with me, un." I yelled.

"Okay, we'll call when the dinner is ready." come soon my mum's answer. I gestured Sasori to come to my room as I went there myself. Closing the door behind me, I threw my bag on the floor as I jumped onto my bed. Sasori came to sit on my bed too, while he still looked around my room. Sasori had been in my room for, like, million times, but from the last visit was pretty much time.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked. Sasori's eyes landed on me and then went back to inspect the room.

"We could, I don't know, maybe play videogames or watch a movie?" Sasori said.

"Oh hey! I bought a new movie yesterday, want to see that, un?" I asked happily.

"Which movie?"

"The Avengers."

"Okay, I've wanted to see it for a while." Sasori said. I stood up from my bed, walked over to my work desk, took the film and put it into the DVD-player. I was just about to push the start button, when I heard a knock from my door. Groaning, I opened it, only to come face to face with my mum.

"The dinner is ready." she said and walked away. I look over to Sasori, who was already walking towards the door. At the dinner table, it was first silent, but that was until Naruto came.

"Oh hey Sasori, long time no see." Naruto smiled as he took some spaghetti on his plate.

"Yeah well, I have been busy lately." Sasori smiled back. Naruto nodded, unable to talk with his mouth full of spaghetti.

"How has your school been?" my mum asked Sasori, handing him the milk.

"It has been fine, boring as always." Sasori took the milk from my mum and filled his glass with it.

"Do you still like your ex boyfriend?" Naruto asked. Sasori's eyes widened at the mention of Hidan.

"Can you all stop asking Sasori questions, un?" I looked at them all. My parents and Naruto muttered some kind of apology. After we had eaten the dinner, Sasori and I went back to my room. Sitting back to my bed, faces towards the television, I was about to start the movie when Sasori cut me off.

"Thanks about the dinner thing." Sasori said.

"It was nothing." I smiled back to him, starting the movie.


	8. Together forever?

The next day in school, everybody knew that Sasori and I were "together". The news had spread like wild fire, and all thanks to Hidan and a photo that someone had snapped when we 'kissed'.

"Are you two really dating?" a group of our newly made fangirl group asked. The fangroup's name was "SasoDei 4evah", if you wanted to know. I looked at Sasori who nodded to me.

"Yeah, we are." I answered smirking. Yeah, I know. I should be the unpopular guy who everybody hated, but it had changed after I punched Hidan at the dance. And now I had the cutest boy as my 'boyfriend' and many fangirls.

"Since you two are together, can we see you kiss?" one of the girls asked. I swear I blushed. I looked at Sasori who was just as red as I was.

"Well… You see… Uh, no, you can't, un." I said, scratching the back of my head. Who would ask that kind of question?

"Aww, why not?" they continued. If they're not going to shut up, I'm going to blow them up. I swear. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a familiar voice.

"Look girls. You see, Sasori and the freak are fucking busy right now, so do you mind fucking to hell?" I looked at Hidan who had his arm around my shoulder as well as around Sasori's. The girl's walked off sobbing. After I didn't see them anymore I focused on the problem at hand.

"What do you want, un?" I asked as I turned to Hidan. He smirked I return.

"Nothing. Just wanting to hang out with my friends." he smirked. I looked at him like he was kidding. Well, I guess he was.

"What? It's not my fucking fault. Besides, shouldn't you guys be happy that I saved you from those bitches?" Hidan continued to smirk. I guess he is right…

"Okay, thanks for your help, now you can go too. Bye." Sasori gave Hidan one of his sweetest smiles. I felt like melting. I smiled at Sasori and wrapped one of my hands around his waist. Sasori in turn rolled his eyes and looked as Hidan sighed.

"Well, see you later then." Hidan smirked again before leaving us alone. After no one was around, I let go of Sasori and sighed.

"Maybe it wasn't that good of an idée to lie that we are together, un." I said, looking down at Sasori who smiled in return. He was so cuuuuuute.

"It really isn't that bad. And, the only extra thing we do is hug." Sasori smiled again.

"Yeah, but still." I sighed. Sasori shook his head and rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the cafeteria where we met up with Konan and Na- *thihihihi* Pain. As we arrived there, we went to sit across from them and next to each others. Like always. Bur before we had time to sit down,

"Hey guys." Konan gave us an ear to ear smile. I looked at Sasori and then at our hands still linked before turning my attention back to Konan. We sat down.

"Hey." I smiled at them. But before Pain had time to answer, Konan had already opened her mouth.

"Is it true that you guys are together?" she smiled, leaning on her hands, elbows resting on the table. I looked at Sasori.

"Yeah." Sasori answered after meeting my gaze.

"You two are the cutest couple I know. So, how did you guys end up together?" Konan asked, still smiling. My eyes widened.

"Well, you see… Sasori is better at telling, un." I said, starting to munch on my apple, which I had taken from my bag. Sasori shoot me his death glare to which I responded my smile.

"Yeah, well… It was Friday and… I went to Deidara's house after we were at Starbucks. Then we umm… Yeah, on the way we met Hidan and Deidara defended me from him…" Sasori gave a glance at me and I nodded, giving him a sign to continue on his story.

"… So, after that I kissed him." Sasori ended his story. Not exactly what had happened but close enough.

"Aww, though I thought it would have been Deidara who would kiss first." Konan smiled. I have to lift my hat to Sasori for making up such a good story. Although Konan really had a point; it should have been me who kissed first. I smirked.

"So, have you still ya' know… done that?" Pain asked. My face turned tomato red as I tried to swallow the apple piece I had in my mouth. Coughing a little, I answered.

"No, no, no. We're, umm… We're taking it slow, un." I explained, looking at Sasori who nodded in agreement. Geez, this was a big pain in the ass. Not literally, *cough cough* but I think you know what I meant.

After school Sasori and I went to the skate ramps to have some fun. As we got there, we went to sit in our usual place, next to a big brick wall.

"Haha, do you remember the last time we sat here, you were looking at Hidan and I was in my own little world, un?" I asked, smiling at the red head.

"Yeah, but it was then that I didn't understand that the perfect man sat next to me." Sasori smirked.

"Yeah, oh the old good times." I smiled.

"Well, good and good. What do you think would have happened if I wouldn't have gone and talked to Hidan?" Sasori asked.

"We wouldn't be talking about it know, that's for sure. But we surely wouldn't be 'together' and you would still be looking at him, un." I smiled.

"That's right." After Sasori had said that, a long silence fell over us. I turned to look at Sasori, who was currently looking at the orange darkening sky with a ghost of smile playing on his lips. I couldn't help it. I wanted to lean down and kiss those pink lips. But I couldn't, it wouldn't be right.

"Brat? Are you okay?" I was woken up by Sasori looking at me.

"Yeah I am. I was just wondering that should we break up, un?" I asked. It was not that I would want to, but it wasn't right this way.

"If you want to, but it's you who decide how we do it." Sasori said, sounding sadder than he should have. Why was he sad? I smiled at him before ruffling his deep red hair and standing up.

"Well, we'll see what I can do, un." I smiled, offering my hand to Sasori so he could get easier up.


	9. The break up

_**-Sasori-**_

"We need to talk." I said as I walked over to Deidara. Everybody in the school hallway turned their attention to us. Sigh, and here we go.

"Hmm… About what, un?" the blonde asked.

"You know damn well about what!" I tried to sound as angry as I could, which wasn't so hard after all. "How could you do this to me? We **were** best friends and you **were** my boyfriend! I can't believe I ever trusted you!" I yelled to the blonde who seemed to get sadder and sadder after every word I spoke. Deidara was about to open his mouth and say something, but I continued.

"You know how it hurt when Hidan did it to me, so why did you have to do it too?" my voice grew sadder by the end of the sentence. I gave a quick glance around us and noticed that everybody was staring at us, probably wanting me to break up with the freak so they could be with me or just for the sake of good gossips. They would probably cheat on me too. Tch! As if I would make that mistake again.

"Danna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, un." Deidara sounded sad. It was like he had been practicing on this.

"No, don't try anything, it's over. I don't want to see your face ever again!" I yelled. "You are just a freak! I can't believe I was your friend!" and with that, I walked off. I walked out of the school building and went over to an unpopular place. It was a big, nice looking tree in the farthest corner of the school. I sat down by its root. After few minutes, Deidara came and sat next to me with a smirk on his lips. I smirked back at him.

"Well Danna, that went well, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah it did." I answered the blonde. I don't think it was a big deal our 'relationship' but oh well. After Deidara had helped me through with my break up with Hidan, I kind of had maybe, by a little chance developed feelings for him. And I mean like more than as my best friend.

"Danna? Are you listening?" I woke up from my little dream world as the Brat spoke.

"No. Mind to repeat?" I asked, looking him into his eyes. Oh how beautiful his blue-gray eyes were. I think I could look at them at least a whole day without getting bored. They were like the sea when it stormed, calming but powerful… Well maybe they weren't as dark. And one glance at them smiling would make my day thousand times better. Okay, maybe I tried to be romantic too much, but I still liked them. Sigh.

"…Yeah, so what do you think, un?" Deidara smiled. Damn, not again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear. So what did you say?"

"Hmph Danna! Why can't you listen?" Deidara pouted.

"It's not my fault that I got lost in your beautiful eyes." I said back. Oh shit! Did I just say what I think I said? Fuck. I hope he didn't hear it. Deidara gave me an 'are you serious?' look. Well, that much for not hearing. I looked away a blush sneaking to my cheeks. Deidara shook his head, making his blonde hair move. The wind blew and made them dance in the air even more. Suddenly I got a feeling that I wanted to feel those silky locks with my hand. Sigh, so lovely.

"Well anyway. So wanna come over to my house after the school ends, un?" Deidara asked. I thought for a second before answering,

"Why not? I just have to call Chiyo and tell her."

After school ended, I walked few blocks away from school before meeting up with the Brat. We still had to fake that we weren't friends and that's why I haven't hanged out with him after our 'brake up'. I waited awhile for Deidara, and so you know, I hate waiting. But I could wait for Deidara, he is –after all- my best friend and probably just a little my crush. I can't believe this! Who gets a crush on his best friend? Well obviously I do…

"Hey Danna! Did you have to wait long, un?" Deidara appeared from nowhere. I shook my head and then we started to walk to Deidara's house. While walking, I took small glances at Deidara. I was happy that I didn't lose him because of Hidan. Still after what I did to him, he stayed by my side. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. After we got to Deidara's house we went to Deidara's room to do homework. And by homework I mean Deidara's who gives them to me.

"So did you get any homework, un?" the Brat asked me.

"No, I didn't."I replied rolling my eyes.

"Then why don't you help me with mine?" he asked, giving me his best puppy face look. I actually hated when people did that face on purpose. They think that they look cute or something, but in reality they look like adults who tries to look like kids. But Deidara's look wasn't on purpose and that's what made it so cute. I sighed and Deidara took that as a positive answer. He dug five books from his bag and handed them to me. Really? Who gets this much homework?

"So, how much did you get from these?" I asked and took one of the books, which happened to be Math.

"Just the last one from that page, un." Deidara said and snatched the book from me. I watched as he started to do his math homework. He looked cute when he was thinking… And Deidara doesn't think much.

After a long moment he was done with all of his homework and now we were sitting at his bed doing nothing.

"Something you wanna do now?" I asked looking at one of the posters on Deidara's wall. The poster was about the movie Ironman 3.

"Hmm… Well, there is something we could do, un." the blonde smirked at me.

"Like what?" I asked, turning my eyes to meet his.

"Let's play truth or dare." Deidara smirked wider. Oh boy…

**A/N**

**So, do you have any good ideas of what the truths and dares could be?**


	10. Truth or dare?

_**-Deidara-**_

"You want to play truth or dare? But that is a girls' game." Sasori said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and I'm gonna start. So, truth or dare, un?"

"Hmm… Truth, but I still think this is stupid." Sasori said. So, let's see, what should I ask?

"What did you see in Hidan?" I asked.

"I don't know… Maybe it was just the way he looked." Sasori seemed to think before answering. I nodded.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, un."

"Why did you stay with me through all this?" Sasori asked.

"Through what?" I asked confused. What was he talking about?

"You know, when I was with Hidan and treated you pretty much like shit?" he asked biting his lips. So hot!

"It wasn't that bad, un." I tried to tell him.

"Admit it! I ignored you and didn't believe you and everything." Sasori said getting impatient. I sighed.

"Well first of all you were my first and only friend, at least until I met Konan and Pain. And no matter what, you are my best friend and I think I li—"

_Ding Dong!_ I got interrupted by the doorbell. I stood up from my bed and went to open the door. I can't believe I was going to tell him! If the doorbell hadn't rung, I would have told Sasori I liked him. Oh thank god. When I finally arrived to the door, I opened it without looking who it was.

"Yes?" I said to the person behind the door.

"Deidara! I have tried to contact you, like, forever! What happened between you and Sasori? Why did you guys break up? Why was he so angry at you?" Konan said with wide eyes as she made her way past me to the inside of the house. What should I do now? She can't see Sasori, or our whole act was useless.

"Brat, is everything okay?" Sasori said and walked over to me and Konan, who he hadn't seen yet. Oh shit! When Sasori finally saw Konan, it was too late. Now they were both watching at each other with big eyes.

"Hey Konan." Sasori was the first one to break the silence.

"Why are you here? Did you come and beg Deidara back?" Konan asked. Sasori looked at me, trying to get me to help him.

"Well Konan, you see, we weren't even together. We faked the whole thing, un." I admitted smiling nervously.

"Oh, well that explains. But now when I'm here, let's do something nice together. What were you doing before I came?" Konan asked, smiling sweetly.

"We were playing truth or dare." Sasori said as we all walked over to my room. We sat down on the floor and continued to where we left.

"So Brat, what were you saying before the doorbell rang?" Sasori asked. Oh shit! How in the hell does he remember? Shit, shit, shit!

"I don't remember, haha, un." I laughed nervously. Konan looked at us two. "Oh and Konan, please don't tell anyone about us, un." I changed the subject, looking now at Konan.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." she smiled and zipped her lips, then locking them and throwing the key away as a sign that she would not tell anyone.

"Is it okay if I tell Pain?" she asked. I looked at Sasori who nodded. So that problem was handled.

"So, Konan, truth or dare?" Sasori asked.

"Dare." she smiled smugly.

"I dare you to call Pain and tell him you love him. But you have to act drunk." Sasori dared. It wasn't so scary, but it was okay, I guess. Konan dug his phone from her pocket and dialed Pain.

"Hello sweetie. I just *hick* wanted to… I wanted to umm… Oh that's right *hick*. I looooove yoooooou, bye honey." Konan acted drunk and hung up. All of us started to laugh.

"Can I ask next?" she asked still giggling, and after both of us nodded, she asked.

"Sasori, truth or dare?" she stopped her giggling and turned to serious.

"Dare." As Sasori answered, we could both see as a wide, evil grin made its way to Konan's lips.

"This is the revenge from not telling me the truth about your 'relationship' and the dare." Konan said. "Sasori, I dare you to kiss one of Deidara's hand-mouths." Konan continued. My eyes widened as I blushed to the color of a tomato.

"What? But that is… it's _wrong_. Deidara is my best friend." Sasori said. Yeah, best friends, only thing I'm ever gonna be to him.

"So? You still have to do it." Konan's grin reached from ear to ear. Sasori sighed as he scooted closer to me and took my left hand in his hands. He took my glove away and looked at my hand. Finally, the lips on my hands parted and a tongue rolled out. It felt great to give it some fresh air. I didn't try to snap my hand free. Nobody had ever kissed my hands and I wondered what it felt like.

"Oh, and remember to use some tongue." Konan squealed as she took her camera from her bag. Sasori shook his head and brought my hand closer to his face, closer to his lips. He licked his lips once before pressing them into my hand. He moved them in time with my hand-lips before opening his mouth and licking my hand. It tickled. My lips parted and I could feel Sasori's tongue playing with my own. It felt great. Soon though, it was over. Sasori parted his lips from my hand and my hand-mouth's tongue left lolling in the air, trying to get the good feeling back. Well, no can do.

"Oh my god! That was so sweet!" Konan showed us a photo which she had snapped while the kiss. I blushed as I saw it and so did Sasori.

"So, let's continue." Konan said happily as she continued to look at the photo.

"Oh, so, truth or dare?"

**-End of chapter-**

**And I wanna thank TheTakahashiTwins who gave me the idée to two of the truths. Thank you :)**


	11. Confession

**A/N**

**This is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, followed and read it. Thanks!:)**

When the next week came, I tried to avoid Sasori as good as possible, which was pretty easy because our "break-up". Every time we were close to each other I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Well, it wasn't a proper kiss but anyway. It's not that I didn't like the kiss, no not at all, but it makes me want more and thinking about it makes me blush. And also, what would Sasori think about it?

But today my avoiding would come to an end and that is because we have art together. I walked slowly to the art class and sat down on my place, waiting for the bell to ring. When the bell finally rang signaling all the students to come in, my heart beat rapidly. One of the last students were Sasori and he walked right up next to me smiling. I gave him a slight smile back when he sat down. I don't think the other students care about the fact that we should hate each other or something.

"Hey, Brat. What's up?" Sasori asked.

"I'm fine. You? Un?" I answered, already feeling a blush creeping its way to my cheeks.

"I'm fine too. Chiyo is going out of town this weekend, so I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over." Sasori asked me. I bit my lip as I tried to make a fake excuse why I couldn't.

"Well… I don't think… I should…" I tried to say something, but that was all that came out from my mouth. Sasori looked at me slightly hurt and sad, or that's what it looked like to me.

"Brat, you have been avoiding me the whole week now…" Sasori said as he turned to look away from me. I gulped as I reached out to touch his shoulder so I could get his attention. And that was just what I got. Muddy brown eyes turned to look at me and after that I retreated my hand from the red head's shoulder.

"I have to ask my mom before I can say something about the weekend, but I'd love to come, un." I said giving Sasori a bright grin. Shit, shit, shit! I can't believe I just accepted his request! How could I possibly survive a weekend with Sasori? Well, now I just have to hope that my parents will say 'no'.

After school, Sasori decided to come to my house with me because if I couldn't come over to him, he could at least hang out with me for a little time. Yeah, what a great idée it was… (Sarcasm)

"Mom! Dad! I'm home, un!" I yelled as I closed the door after Sasori got inside. Soon my mother and father came into my view with few luggage in their hands.

"Oh honey, it's great that you're home. And nice to see you too Sasori." my mum said and hugged us both. "Dei-honey, I'm going on a trip with your father this weekend. Naruto has already gotten a place to stay, so do you think that you could stay with someone or ask someone to us for the weekend? So you don't need to be alone." my mother asked. Oh, how caring she was. But really, was fate that much against me?

"He can come over to us or I can be here with him." Sasori smiled at my parents.

"Really? Oh god Sasori! You are such a life savior." my mum hugged him again. She glanced at the clock to see the time before saying "Oh, look at the time we have to go, have fun and there is some money on the table if you two want something to eat." my mother kissed me on my cheek before hurrying out to a taxi which had been waiting for them quite a while. My father hurried after her and so I was left alone with Sasori.

Sasori walked over to the kitchen, more exactly to the fridge and took out a soda like he owned the place. I just shook my head as he took out another one and handed it to me. I took the soda from him.

"So, do you wanna stay over here or should we move to your house, un?" I asked as I opened the can and took a long sip of the coke.

"I like your house more, so if we could stay here." Sasori said as he took sips from his can too. I knew why Sasori liked my house better, he used to tell me that it was more homely if you compared it to his modern and clean house. I would always laugh at him.

"Okay, but do you need anything from your house? We could go get them on the same time as we go to the store." I said as I took the money from the table and drank my coke. I left my bag in the kitchen as we started to walk to Sasori's house. Sasori's house wasn't that far away from mine, but enough that we could fell into an awkward silence.

"So… What are we going to do when we get back to your house?" Sasori broke the silence as me neared his house. I looked over at him and thought for a moment.

"Well, how about a movie, un?" I asked as we arrived to his house. Sasori opened the door and after he had packed his things, we continued our way to the store. When we finally arrived to the store, it was about 17 o'clock.

"Is there something you want?" I asked and took a basket where we could put the things we were going to buy.

"Hmm… We could buy some pizza or maybe make our own." Sasori answered. I nodded and so we made our way to the pizza selection. I chose a tuna pizza and Sasori took a chicken pizza. After we put the pizzas in the basket, we went to the soda selection were we choose few bottles of coke. We ended our shopping trip with ice cream in the basket.

"It's 9,95€, for you, my beautiful lady." the man (cashier) said and winked an eye. I read the name tag which told me the man's name; _Itachi_. I smiled to him and started to count the money. While I was doing that, I could feel Sasori wrapping his hands around me. Blushing I handed the cashier the money.

"Thank you sweetie and welcome again." he said smiling sweetly at me and then glaring daggers at Sasori, who glared back, unwrapped his hands and went to pack up our groceries.

"By the way, I'm a man, un." I told the man with a glare as I went out of the store after Sasori. Sasori was waiting on me and started to chuckle after I got to an arm length from him.

"Haha, that man called you a lady." Sasori chuckled as I sent him a glare.

"It wasn't funny, un, so stop laughing." I told him. "And besides, you were jealous." I smiled.

"I was not!" Sasori said, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah? So you just decided to hug me without a reason, un?"

"Well… I just played along, that's it." the red head said with a monotone voice. That is the voice he uses when he lies. Gotcha'! It was about a half hour later that we arrived to my house again. We went straight to the kitchen and unpacked the groceries. We warmed the oven for the pizzas and sat down round the table as we waited for it to become warm enough.

"Hey Brat, why did you avoid me the whole week?" Sasori decided to ask. So now was the best time to ask this?

"Well… I thought it would be better that way since we 'broke-up'. Yeah, that was the reason." I lied to Sasori, not looking him into the eyes.

"You're lying." he said with a monotone voice. "Tell me the real reason now and look me into the eyes." Sasori continued. I sighed and looked him into the eyes. What should I say? Maybe the truth would be the best…

"I thought you would feel embarrassed about the 'kiss' we shared or that you would think that I'm disgusting, un." I told Sasori and looked away from his lovely eyes.

"Why would you think that I would think you're disgusting?" Sasori chuckled.

"Because I fucking liked it! I liked the way your tongue moved against mine. The only bad thing in the 'kiss' was that it happened to be my hand-mouth and not my real lips, un." I said, my eyes widening after I realized what I had just told my crush. I stood up from the table, ran quickly to my bedroom and locked myself in it.

_**Sasori's POV**_

"Why would you think that I would think you're disgusting?" I asked the blonde brat. I saw no reason. It was just a kiss.

"Because I fucking liked it! I liked the way your tongue moved against mine. The only bad thing about the 'kiss' was that it happened to be my hand-mouth and not my real lips, un." Deidara said. I watched Deidara in surprise, although it looked like he would have been more surprised than I was, when he stood up and ran away.

So Deidara liked when I kissed him… Would this mean that he liked me? When I was still deep in my thoughts, I put the pizzas in the already warm oven and sat back down. I was still in one kind of aftershock. I had so many 'what if's in my mind that I didn't realize that the time went so fast. I glanced at the pizzas and took them out. They looked good.

After the pizzas were nicely on plates and soda in their glasses I decided to head towards Deidara's room. That was the first place I thought he would have run to. I gave the door a light knock, trying to balance the tray in my hand on the same time. After a moment Deidara opened the door and let me in. I gave Deidara a soft smile and sat the tray with pizzas down on his work desk.

"You know, I'm sorry that I reacted that way, un, the things I told you weren't true." Deidara said with a low voice. I went to sit next to him on his bed.

"Oh…" was all I could say. "Well then how about we start eating and watching a movie?" I asked smiling, trying to hide the sadness I got after I had hoped the best of Deidara's confession.

"Yeah, so, which movie do you want to look?" Deidara asked. I moved over to his shelf and took one of the movies and put it in. We moved over to his bed and started to watch the movie. We were already halfway through the movie, and I hadn't watched a single scene of it. The whole time I was thinking about the beautiful blonde boy beside me, who was way more interesting than that stupid movie. What should I do? I glanced towards Deidara and noticed that he wasn't looking at the movie either. I sighed.

When the movie was finally over, I decided to go take a shower. Deidara handed me a towel that I could use and right after that I locked myself into the bathroom.

_**Deidara's POV**_

Right after Sasori had gone to shower, my phone rang.

"Hey." I answered the phone.  
_"Hey, it's Konan, what's up?"  
_"I'm fine, Sasori is over here the whole weekend, un."  
_"Whaat?! Really? And you guys didn't invite me?"_ Konan laughed.  
"Haha you see, it didn't go very well the last time you were with us."  
_"I know you liked it." _I could practically see Konan's grin.  
"Well, maybe I did, un. But I know he didn't…" (We were talking about the hand mouth kiss, un.)

I heard the bathroom door open and soon Sasori walked into my room, wearing only a towel around his waist. I blushed at the sight but still managed to show him that I was on the phone. He nodded and went over to his bag, pulling it open, dropping his towel and putting on a pair of black boxers.

"Yeah what did you say, Konan?" I asked. I had totally missed it all because I was watching Sasori. And no, I'm not a pervert…  
_"Nothing important, but I got to go, Pain is coming over tonight. Say hello to Sasori."_  
"Yeah, have fun." and with that I ended the phone call.

"Konan said hey, un." I told Sasori as I watched him put on a pair of night pants and a black tank top. I sighed. He looked so _good!_

"Did she have anything important to say?" Sasori asked, walking over to me with his damp red hair framing his face like an angle's. Well… more like a devil's if you could see the smirk on his face.

"No, nothing important." I sighed. "But hey, I'm gonna take a shower too so… Yeah, do what you want, un." I said and grabbed my towel, moving away from Sasori as fast as possible.

After I had taken the shower, I walked back to my room, already wearing my PJ's. When I opened the door to my room, I was surprised to see Sasori laying on my bed and flipping through one of my sketchbooks. I walked over to him and immediately blushed as I recognized the book. It was one of the books that had plenty of sketches about Sasori.

"You know Brat, you are good at drawing. And I have to admit that I look pretty hot in this one." he smirked, showing one of the pictures to me. I snatched the book out of his hand and put it on my desk.

"Thanks, un." I mumbled under my breath as I sat back down on my bed. "Do you want to sleep on the floor or in my bed?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from my sketches.

"Well, you have a big bed so let's both sleep on it. Besides, that's how we always do it." Sasori pointed out. Yeah, that was how we used to sleep. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it now. I gave Sasori a fake smile and went over to my closet, pulling out a pillow and a cover. I threw them to Sasori who caught them easily.

"Any plans what we could do now?" I asked, sitting down next to him on my bed.

"Yeah, do you like anybody?" Sasori asked. The question caught me off guard and there I was, staring stupidly at Sasori. "Well, do you?" he repeated his question.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Oh… Well, who is it?" first he sounded sad but then he gave me a smile. A fake one, I think.

"Isn't this something that only girls do?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Yeah, but you don't need to answer my question if you don't want to." Sasori said smiling. "And because you answered pretty much honestly to my question, I can tell you too that I like someone." Sasori continued. Oh, so that was a little surprising.

"Who is it?" I asked, not actually wanting to know who had stolen my crush's heart this time. Sasori moved to sit closer to me, our tights touching. He leaned down to my ear and whispered:

"It's…" he gently lifted my chin and made me look him in the eyes, "You." he finished and then crashed our lips together. I was in total shock as the information of my crush kissing me hit in. My eyes were wide open as they stared at Sasori's opening ones. He pulled back from the kiss and backed away from me.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" he said blushing. I tried to say something but I couldn't. Slowly I moved my fingers to brush my lips, remembering the feeling of Sasori's lips against mine. It was great. Sasori was already walking towards the door when I realized I hadn't said or done anything. He must think that I didn't like it…

"Wait, un." I said right after I had gained the power to speak again and moved over to grab his wrist. Sasori turned to look at me while I just sighed. _Great you got his attention, now what?_ I asked myself. I took a deep breath before yanking Sasori towards me so our lips met again. I moved my hands from Sasori's wrist to his hips as I pulled him even closer. I could feel Sasori responding to my kiss and I swear I was floating on the ninth cloud. After we pulled apart I backed up a little to see Sasori's flustered face.

"I like you too, un." I said as I took a step further and brought him back into a kiss.

**The End!**


End file.
